


The 100,000th Club Member

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: The Literature Club gets its 100,000th member. A fanfic I wrote to commemorate r/DDLC reaching 100k subscribers.





	The 100,000th Club Member

I gently open the door to the club, but it doesn't budge. Putting in more force to open the door, I can see why.

This club...is full of incredibly cute girls and guys! 99,990 of them, to be precise.

We have a lot of members now, but the Dokis aren't impressed. Sayori is handing out flyers, Monika is trying to forcefully fit a few more members in the club, Amy is complaining that there aren't enough spiders, and Mr. Cow is silently sitting in the corner.

I approach Monika. "Uhh... the clubroom can't fit _that_ many people..."

Monika refuses to give up. "Watch me" she declares, determined to prove me wrong, but it's clearly not working. Exasperated, she sighs sadly.

"Maybe _some people_ could try losing weight?" I suggest tentatively, while giving a sidelong glance at Buffsuki. She responds by punching me in the stomach, knocking me out. I immediately regret my decision.

When I come to, I see Monika pacing around, deep in thought. "You know what, maybe this would be easier if there were no tables in the clubroom..." she says to herself. "Drop table literature_club!" she exclaims a little too cheerfully, while pointing the same way she always does when she's giving her writing tip of the day. I try to stop her, but it is too late. I am already losing consciousness for the second time today...

I awaken (again), this time to the sight of Yuri violently stabbing the wall with knives. Eventually, the wall gives way, revealing an empty classroom identical to ours. Finally, we have enough space for everyone. Now everyone can be happy.

As the 100,000th member steps through the door of our now doubly large clubroom, Monika loudly announces "A HUNDRED THOUSAND!!" It is followed by a cacophony of voices congratulating the club on the milestone.

"Congratulations on 100,000 members, r/DDLC!"


End file.
